


Kindle (the Burn as Blue Remix)/星火燎原

by lunajk



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dargons - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Remix, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunajk/pseuds/lunajk
Summary: 翻译，原作spicedpiano。英文简介见下。---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When Erik fled a fate as King's consort, he knew he might be killed by dragons. He didn't expect to fall in love with one.





	Kindle (the Burn as Blue Remix)/星火燎原

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kindle (the Burn as Blue Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075397) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano). 



Erik自年幼时便被教导要畏惧龙；他蹒跚学步之初便被要求学习奔跑；如果他学会握住一根木棍，那他也能握住一把刀，甚至一把剑。他见过恶龙留下痕迹的焦土，漆黑、沟壑纵横，烈火如鞭抽打着土地直至它们变暗，变得了无生气。但他也见过春风拂过之后生机勃勃的原野，鲜翠的芽叶自灰烬中萌发，饥渴的树根向土壤深处找寻养料和水分。恶龙掠走金银，但谁又比Erik更了解金属的呼唤呢？它们向着世人歌唱，在骨血中流淌。

Erik少时在铁匠铺子里做工，但每每有机会他都会溜出去，和其他牧羊少年一道躺在草场上，头顶是澄蓝的天空，搜寻着龙的踪迹。有时候他觉得自己看见过它们，低飞至不过是云间暗色的阴影。但也许那阴影也未必是龙。

长至年方二十有五，他仍未曾见过龙。他成为国王麾下的骑士，并非最年轻气盛但定为最英勇无畏、坚不可摧。这不仅是他操控金属的天赋带来的恩赐：Erik曾与对手以木盾和陶剑对峙，而他全身而退，毫发未损。他们说他的天赋是前所未见的。他高大、健壮而英俊；人人都传说就连国王自己也有意将他收为情人。

朝廷上下都清楚那只是谣言，但Erik才是那个不得不直面流言蜚语的人。他清楚地知道国王对他的渴望与日俱增，以至于每夜他拒绝的借口变得越来越不堪一击。他不知道他还能在这场猫鼠游戏中坚持多久——他已然能瞧见国王眼中胜利的光芒。

朝廷中自然还有其他的传闻。

“恶龙，”他们窃窃私语，“喜欢所有美丽的东西。Sir Erik完了，他不但美丽，还是强大的战士。恶龙不久就会掳走他的。”

Erik视这些谣言为空穴来风，但对此抱有警惕总归是必要的。

星光渐稀，拂晓时分他启程。他沿着丛林中狭长的小径前行，直至那唯一的道路消失在落叶和盘绕的枝桠间。他继续前行，却恍然若失——就好像直至此刻他仍与友伴同行，而向前他则不可避免地将孑然一身。

他穿过森林，进入群山之中。草地和灌木让位给花岗岩和黑曜石，它们看上去锋利而凶险。足有两次，他跌倒在巨石上，划伤了自己。

他不知道那龙是不是看着他，既然他已经安然无恙地穿过了低地；又或者这片群山将是他的殒命之地。

Erik登上山脊，瞥见头顶闪过一丝动静，但在他能仔细辨认之前就消失了。他加紧步伐，在岩间穿行，海拔如此之高以至于他感觉呼吸困难。

这里……这里有个男人，站着，侧影映着一碧如洗的天空。他身着纯白，暗色头发随风飘荡，对着Erik展露笑颜。“你好，”他说道，略带口音。

“……你好。”Erik致意，上前一步，看到那男人的笑意更深，“你是谁？”

“我想这正是我想问的，”他回答，“这里是我家。而你，是贸然闯入的。”

谁会住在这么高的岩间？Erik一路上并未见到溪流，这座火山亦时常喷发——此处远称不上宜居之地。但Erik还是回答道：

“我叫Erik。”

“什么？没有贵族姓氏，也没有骑士头衔？”如果Erik没有错认的话，男人挑起的眉毛有一丝几乎称得上是玩味意思，“只是Erik？”

Erik孤注一掷地将世俗抛弃在山脚，“只是Erik。”

他又靠近了一步，然后再一步。他的心在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，他的每根神经都尖叫着逃跑，同时又极度渴望更近一步。微风拂过他的肌肤，像是一个邀请。

“你是谁？”Erik再次问道，然后在骨血中忽然腾起的灼热间听到了回答。即便眼前的男人纹丝不动，他的脑海中也掠过一声轻笑。Erik现在与他的距离足够近，近到能看清他的眼睛。那双十分、十分湛蓝的眼睛。

“你来这里做什么，Erik？”他轻柔地问，几乎称得上和蔼了。如果Erik伸手，他们可以肌肤相触。

“我来，”Erik回答，“找龙。”

他眨眼，当他再次睁眼时他看到那龙就在他眼前，黑色的龙翼展开，眼珠如天青石般闪耀，吐息间的热气激起Erik皮肤上细小的颗粒。他情不自禁地颤抖起来。

这条龙？

Erik双膝着地，两腿打颤，锋利的岩石割开了它们，他血液金属的芬芳瞬间蔓延在空气中。他闭上双眼，静候着死亡之火，但他只能感觉到拂过他脸颊的柔和。快速的爱抚，不过一瞬。

我一直在等你，我的伙伴，很久很久。龙说道。

Erik跟着龙的脚步走进巢穴。巢穴在群山深处，气势恢宏，堆满不尽的金银珠宝以至于Erik不禁头晕目眩。这条龙以人形亲吻了他。他尝起来像是灰烬和烟雾，他的触碰在Erik肌肤之上燃起燎原大火。这是童话故事，他想——只有童话故事里的人才会一见钟情。但他感觉这龙好似世上的另一个自己，他胸腔中燃尽的残骸。

“我从未想过与你分离，”他说。那龙抬手按住Erik的唇瓣，不让他继续，但他在笑。

于是Erik在龙穴中安顿下来，臣服于他，全心爱他。他们幸福快乐，直至永恒。

Fin.


End file.
